


if only you knew

by Anonymous



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Larry Stylinson Is Real, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:34:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 19,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28091748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Harry styles is a student at a school in his home town he isn't well behaved until new student louis tomlinson joins and has a impact on harry. Harry always thought he was straight , until louis makes a remarkable impression on him. Louis feels some way about harry, if only he knew how he felt.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1
Collections: One Direction





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter summary -  
Harry is at school and his day is dragging. They find out about a new student joining their school named Louis Tomlinson.

It was harry's last day before term , meaning he had a 2 weeks off to lay in bed and sleep. However the day was dragging , harry had the classes he hated the most , which were english , maths , geography and french. He has english first which he didn't mind only because he was sat with Zayn . Zayn was a more well behaved lad compared to harry , if Zayn was ever in trouble it was always harry to blame for. He was a tall lad , with dark hair and tanned skin , he loved to do graffiti in his own time and he had a passion for singing. Harry on the other hand just liked to sleep , however he had a brilliant voice but he never liked to share it with anyone. Half way through english there was a loud slam. It was Liam

" SHE SHOVED A SPOON IN MY FACE!!!!" he screamed running towards Harry and Zayn who was sat on a desk at the far end of the classroom. 

"woahhhh calm down mate , who did this them" harry said smug without trying to laugh at Liams slightly dramatic entrance to the classroom.

"IT WAS HER OVER THERE , MAYA" he said after finally calming down. 

Everybody knew that maya secretly fancied Liam to why she did this but Liam never seemed to think it was true. After Liam finished making a show of him self , the bell rings , meaning they had maths. In maths the boys sat together on a table at the back of the classroom , with a boy called Niall , they didn't really talk to Niall because he was 'different' . Niall was a quite lad who always got on with his work with no hassle , he was a bit of a teachers pet. He had blonde bleached hair , a strong Irish accent and a contagious laugh that would only be heard once in a while. Maths started off very slow ... coming to the end of the lesson is when it started going down hill for the boys. They was set homework. Non of them were a big fan of homework , they found it pointless and not helpful at all. After the homework was handed out it was time for break. The three lads went out to the side of the building whilst Zayn had a fag and Harry and Liam got high together. After the two boys was high as a kite and Zayn felt a lot more relaxed... it was time to go to geography. The boys took the piss to get to their lesson as Harry made them take the long way as he said "he couldn't be arsed with it". They finally reached the classroom and their teacher Mr.Cowell opened the door .

" why are you late... you know what i don't care just hurry up and get in" he scowled at the boys. 

They took a seat and got on with the work , geography didn't seem to drag as much as the lessons before , most probably because they was high and Zayn enjoyed geography. It was the end of the lesson meaning there was only one more to go , the boys were relieved that it was the last lesson but they despised french. It was in french when the class received some exiting news about a new boy named "Louis Tomlinson" was joining the school . After they received the news about the new boy , they was set more homework. 

"THIS SCHOOL IS A JOKE , I HAVE A LIFE YOU KNOW!" harry scowled at the teacher. 

The classroom found it quite funny actually , however the teacher certainly didn't , her face looked like a slapper arse! After harry's little performance about the home work situation , The school bell finally rang , It was the end of the day. They said their goodbyes to one another and headed there one separate ways home. Harry only lived 5 minuets away from Liam , but harry liked to drive home and Liam preferred to catch the bus. Liam and harry's houses were large , but not as big as Zayns. Zayn lived about 20 minuets out of town , they wasn't actually sure for the reason why Zayn chose a school so far away but they never seemed to care because if Zayn never went to this school , they wouldn't of met such a good friend. Zayns house was a mansions , his family was crazy rich! They also offered for Liam and harry to come over , Of course they said yes , they loved staying over at Zayns.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter summary-  
> Harry goes round to Zayns with liam .

It was Monday morning , harry didn't wake up till 1pm in the afternoon. He grabbed his phone from his bedside table pulling it up towards his face seeing *5missed calls* *7 new messages* they was from zayn and liam. 

ZAYN-hey mate you wanna come round later

ZAYN- wake up mate it's getting late

ZAYN-bro you alive?!

ZAYN-VASSS HAPPENINNNN

LIAM-hey zayn asked us to come round , you coming?

LIAM- harry hello?

LIAM-come on mate i haven't got all day

Harry replied to there messages with a quick 

HARRY-i'll be there in 30 mins sorry pal i only just up

Harry rushed out of bed and ran down stairs to see his mother Anne in the kitchen. Harry's mother anne was lovley , she had a beautiful smile , long dark hair and was the most kindest women ever.

"was you tired last night love" anne asked harry.

"no mum actually i stayed up till gone midnight , bad idea i know" anne laughed at harry's response.

She had made him pancakes and left them on the side , harry put them in the microwave, whilst checking him self out and combing his long curly hair back. The microwave pinged , harry ate the pancakes within seconds leaving the plate clean. 

" i'm off to Zayns mum , i love you byeeeee" Harry shouted to his mother whilst walking out the door. 

Harry decided to get the bus instead of driving to zayns , meaning he had to wait for the bus. It was cold out but luckily harry had put his scarf and hat on. The bus finally arrived but there was no seats for harry to sit down which pissed him off slightly but he didn't complain as it was full of old ladies. When the bus reached his stop , he got off and waked the rest to Zayns house it was only a 5 minute walk, so it didn't take that much time to get there. When he got to Zayns , liam was already there , of course he was he likes to be the first one there. 

" Bloody hell mate ur so lazy!" Liam laughed at harry . 

"Yeh good afternoon to you too!" harry smirked at liam. 

The three of them sat in Zayns playing mario carts , it was one of there faves. Harry always played as princess peach , liam as yoshi and zayn as bowser. It got to 8pm when harry and liam decided they was going to head home. 

"stop the night, it's cold out" zayn reached to the boys before they was just to step out the door. 

Harry and liam rang there parents letting them know they wouldn't be sleeping at home tonight , there parents was okay with it. It was 11am when zayn made the suggestion to order pizza .

"PINEAPPLE ON PIZZA" harry shouted .

"PINEAPPLE DOESN'T BELONG ON PIZZA YOU TWONK" liam screeched at harry.

After a good 20 minutes of arguing about wether pineapple belonged on pizza they agreed of ordered a cheese pizza , pepperoni pizza and Hawaiian pizza , as they couldn't agree on what to get. The door bell rang , it was the pizza guy his name read out "louis tomlinson" the boys didn't realise that it was the same guy that was coming to there school , but he sure did catch harry's eye when the door opened. He has blue eyes , brown hair , was a small guy , doncaster accent and The most perfect smile ever. He made harry feel some sort of way , he didn't know why though , harry was straight , well for all he knew he was straight. They payed louis , of course zayn gave him a tip , a tip that was a bit too much but no one said anything about it. They went back to where they was sat and ate their pizzas. It was getting late after they finished and cleaned up after them selfs , they decided it was time that they'd try get some sleep. Zayn slept in his own room , leaving liam and harry to the guest room , which had two single beds in and an off-suite bathroom meaning they'll be able to take a shower in the morning. 

"Goodnight li" harry whispered. 

"goodnight haz".

It was morning... liam being the first one up decided to get in the shower first. "Hurry up mate you've been in there for hours" harry was finally up.

"Give me five i'll be out" liam shouted to harry who was still clearly half asleep in bed, He just liked to rush liam. 

Liam left the bathroom to see harry still lay in bed .

" Seriously man you just made me rush my shower to walk out to see ur lazy ass in bed" liam laughed. 

Harry finally decided to get out of bed and get in the shower. Harry took longer than liam in the shower , he had to wash his hair , he had a lot more hair than liam. Zayn and liam always asked him to cut it but harry refused to he liked it long. 

"MORNINGGGG CAMPERSSSS" zayn barged into the guest room. 

The three of them decided to head down stairs for breakfast , they had bowls of cereal as they wasn't great cooks. After eating liam and zayn played Mario cart whilst harry got in with his homework other wise he wouldn't of done it. He sneakily copied liams without him realising , it did the job tho! Harry finally finished his homework and decided to have a few games of Mario carts before he headed off home. It was round 7pm liam and harry left zayns , they only had a couple more days off before they was back at school so they spent the last few days relaxing in bed and mostly sleeping.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter summary-   
> They go back to school , new boy introduced. Harry gains a really good friendship with the new boy.

It was their first day back since the break , Non of them was looking forward to it at all. It was 6:30 when Harry woke up , he decided that he still had time to sleep a bit longer , so he did.

"SHITTTTT MUM IM GUNNA BE LATE" Harry leaped out his head throwing on the closest piece of clothing he could find. He ran down stairs , to find that his mum has made him pancakes , He needed to warm them up but he didn't have enough time , so he ate them raw cold and dropped the lads a message. 

ZAYN&LIAM-

HARRY- might be late , where are use ? 

LIAM- just leaving my house , i think zayns already on the bus

HARRY- wait their liam i'll come pick u up , we can be late together ;)

ZAYN- yeye man i'm on the bus , don't take the piss though and be extremely late. We have french first. 

HARRY- we will be there in 10 , cya then.

Harry and liam both finally arrive at school , they see zayn waiting outside the gates for him. Luckily they only 2 minuets before the bell went , so they quickly nipped to the atrium to get a drink. 

"Let's get this day done with i can't be arsed today" Harry picked up his bag and headed to french with zayn and liam.

"THIS LESSON IS DRAGGING" harry groaned from the back of the class room. Their lesson was going slow until they was introduced to the new boy.

"This is louis tomlinson" a small boy with brunette hair walked though the door , He was with Niall. 

"H-hi i'm louis tomlinson , i'm from Doncaster" He smiled. 

When Harry first saw Louis , he felt a shiver down his spine , He had no idea why he got that feeling. He thought it was just a coincidence for that to happen. Louis and Niall took a seat in-front of where the boys was sat. Louis's seemed like a really nice lad from what Harry could hear. 

Finally the bell rang , they had maths , Harry watched Louis and Niall walk out the class room, Harry was interested in Louis. 

Zayn , Liam and Harry took their usually seats at the back of the classroom , Niall was also on their table but he wasn't there today. A few minutes after the whole classroom had settled down , Niall walked in with Louis. He was talking to the teacher for a couple of Minutes with Louis , who then finally came and sat down at the table , Louis sitting with him too.

The tension was awkward between them all , they was all silent. Harry didn't like it at all, He hated the silence. 

"Hi i'm harry" he smiled i'm Louis direction. 

"Hi i'm Louis oh wait u already know that but yeh hello" Louis laughed , he was already making a fool of him self. He was nervous around Harry. 

"It's nice to meet you Louis , do you want to hang around a break?" Harry says , hoping for the answer of yes. 

"I-i mean yes sure i'll be with Niall though if that's okay" Louis says , looking over to Niall to see if he was okay with it. Niall never really spoke to Harry so this was new to him too. Although the had knew Harry for a lot longer time than Louis knew him.

"Yeh that's fine i love Niall" Even zayn and Liam where shocked at what just came out of Harry's mouth. The guys barley even spoke to Niall and he's saying that he loves him. They were all so confused but they let it pass by. 

The bell rang , and Harry left maths with Louis and Niall. Whilst Zayn and Liam went to smoke a joint around the back of the school building. 

"i can't believe Harry said he loves niall" Zayn laughed , they was both so shocked that Harry even said that. 

"I know" Liam laughed along with zayn.

Louis , Niall and Harry where sat on a bench outside with each other , It was still warm out but it was coming to the end of summer , so the breeze was picking up. 

"So louis tell me a bit about your self" Harry says smiling at Louis. 

"Okay so you already know my name is Louis" he laughed "Well anyway , i moved here from doncaster and i live with my mum and my step dad , and i have three sister , oh and also i'm gay" Louis said proudly. Something about that last sentence made Harry happy inside.

"so proud of you mate , i support you! Your family sounds lovely" Harry smiled. 

Niall just stood their listing to the conversation Harry and Louis was having , dropping in every now and then. 

"what lesson are you in next?" Harry asked louis 

"Music , Nialls not in it though which is shit so i'm going to be on my own" Louis was pissed about the fact that Niall wasn't going to be in his lesson.

"Lucky for you i'm in music too so you won't be on your own , i'll look after him Niall don't you worry" Harry nudged Niall , who was clearly out off in to space.

"T-thanks harry" Niall slightly smiled , he wasn't used to harry talking to him.

The bell rang , Harry and Louis make their way down to music whilst Niall makes his way down to construction. Niall didn't exactly enjoy construction but he preferred it over music. Liam and Zayn was in Niall's construction class, they was often paired with each other. They spoke to one another every now and then. Niall was a really nice lad , he was so friendly and was always making people laugh. They didn't understand why he wasn't this person in maths though.

Louis and Harry got to music and took their seats at the back of the classroom. Harry always say at the back of the classroom it was usually by him self however now he has Louis to sit next to him. 

"So take it you've moved house then , where about are you living?" Harry wanted to know more about louis. He could feel a good strong connection between them two , a friendship connection. Harry was straight he didn't like Louis that way.

"yeh we have , i live on princess park road" Louis says.

"No way me too , number 16" Harry was so shocked to find out that Louis lives on the same street as him.

"i'm at number 28" Louis smiled.

They both lived so close to each other and they didn't even realise. Louis had been living there now for at least a month , and it was unnoticed by the pair of them.

"In that case would you like a lift home Louis" Harry asked louis, he's so happy about the fact that Louis lives so close to him. 

"Yes please Harry if you don't mind" louis smiled. 

"of course i don't mind silly" Harry prodded Louis in the arm. They was both getting along so well it like they had knew each other for years. 

It was the end of the day , Harry went off and said goodbye to Liam and Zayn. Liam was off to Zayn's so he didn't need a lift from Harry , meaning it would just be him and Louis in the car. Louis went off to find Niall to let him know that he'll be getting a lift home with harry. Niall was happy for Louis to be getting a lift from Harry, he knew about the feeling Louis first got when he say Harry. 

Harry met Louis at the school doors and they both headed over to Harry's car. When Louis seen Harry car all he could do is make a O shape with his mouth. Harry unlocked the car and got in the drivers seat , Louis got on the other side, Harry's car was massive. 

"Nice tunes harry" Louis sarcastically said. Harry was playing classical music , all the other boys hated it too it wasn't just Louis who didn't like it. Harry enjoyed it though.

"shut up you" Harry laughed. 

The rest of the drive was silent, They arrived to their street and before Louis was about to leave the car , Harry asked him for his number, Louis gave it him , and then he left heading towards his house. He waved Harry goodbye , he drove a little further up the street and he was at his house. He was sure that he'd be taking Louis to school and back a lot more often now that they discovered they lived so close. 

Harry got home , headed up to his bedroom and decided to head for a nap. He was knackered , he had such a long day however it was a good one. 

He woke up to the sound of his phone vibrating , it was Louis. 

LOUIS- hiya harry this is so random and i know we've only knew each other a day but would you like to go on a walk? my mums asked me to go shop for her just wanted to know if you'd like to come , if not it's okay :) 

Harry picked up his phone instantly , he got butterflies over Louis message. He wasn't sure why he was straight. 

HARRY- hiya louis , i'd love to come , let me just have my tea and i'll be there. 

LOUIS- okay harry :) 

Harry headed down stairs , eating his tea up faster than usually. His mum was curious to know why he was in such a rush. 

"in a rush" Anne smiled at harry 

"yeh actually i'm meeting a new friend , his name is Louis he lives down the road. He's really nice mum! me and him are going to be good friends" Harry says , standing up putting his dish in the bowl , then heading to find his chelsea boots. 

"i'll be back later love you mum" Harry left the house.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter summary-   
> This is only a short one sorry the others will be longer.   
> Harry and Louis go on a walk, they learn a lot more about each other. Harry believes it's going to be a start to a great friendship.

Harry walks out of his door to find Louis already waiting out side his house , in his blue hat and a stripy jumper. Louis pulled off stripy clothes so well. Harry felt the need to drop Louis a text all though he was about 20 step away from him.

HARRY- i see you 

LOUIS- your literally in-front of me harry no shit

Harry slid his phone away after he received Louis text. Louis had a sassy side to him that harry had barley seen anything from yet. Harry liked it , Harry liked Louis only in a friend way though. Harry is straight.

"what shop we going to then?" Harry says looking into Louis blue eyes. They were such a pretty shade of blue , Harry loved Louis eyes.

"Morrison's it's mine and mums fave" Louis laughed he sounded like a right child. He might as well be a child , the height difference between him and Harry was scary. Harry was like a foot bigger than Louis he's practically a giant compared to Louis.

"mhm okay let's go" Harry smiled at louis. He loved how childish Louis sounded. It was like they had knew each other for years. Their personality's bounced off one another, They instantly clicked with each other. 

The walk to the shop was just them chatting amongst them selfs about their childhood and their hobby's. They found a lot out about each other. Louis and Harry both had very interesting life's. Louis picked up the basket and started to walk towards the first isle. 

"Give me the basket i'll carry it" Harry reached out for the basket in Louis hand. They filled up the basket with all the things that Louis mum had asked for and even threw some bits in their for them selfs to eat on the way home. Louis mum didn't mind them getting themselves some little snacks as she told Louis to do it anyway. 

"It getting cold out now isn't it , winter is on its way" Harry says , rubbing his hands together to keep them warm. It was dark out now , the wind had picked up and the weather had become a lot colder. 

"Yeh it is , i don't like winter" Louis says 

"neither do i , however i do when ur nice and warm" Harry laughed. 

They was nearly coming up to their road , which meant they had to leave each other soon. They both enjoyed the walk so much and would love to go on them more often. Louis arrived to his house , he said goodbye to Harry and left Harry to head over to his house. 

"How did it go" Jay asked Louis 

"Really good , we had such a good time together" Louis smiled. He helped his mum unpack the shopping and headed upstairs afterwards. He found him self in some more warmer clothes snuggled up in bed. He thought it would be a good idea to drop harry a text before he went to sleep. 

LOUIS- hiya harry , had a great walk thank you for joining me and i'll see you tomorrow:) 

Harry heard is phone buzz , he wasn't expecting anyone to be texting him at this time , he reached over to grab his phone to see a text message from Louis. He replied instantly.

HARRY- hiya Louis , me too i really enjoyed it! we should do it another time. See you tomorrow. 

"How was the walk harry" Anne says, she caught harry just before he started to go upstairs. 

"It was really good mum , i enjoyed it. Louis is a really nice lad" Harry smiled. He knew he was going to have a genuine good friendship with Louis he could feel it in his body. 

Harry finally got upstairs , he hopped in the shower washing his hair and his body, Using his strawberry shampoo which he loved the smell off and his body wash that smelt of cotton candy. You could say harry was a girl with the products he used in the shower , he just liked the smell off them. 

Once Harry had finished up in the shower , it dropped louis a message goodnight however he didn't get a reply. Louis must of fallen asleep already , he kept complaining to harry how tired he was on the walk. 

Harry put his head down on his pillow , he couldn't stop thinking about the walk. He had such a good time with Louis , he really enjoyed him self. Louis turned out to not be as shy as he first was when Harry first ever spoke to him. After a few tosses and turns Harry finally managed to fall asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter summary-  
> Louis and harry start to hang out more with each other. Louis also became friends with Zayn and Liam. Harry behaviour is changing a lot at school , thanks to the help of louis. Niall is welcomed to the group.

After Harrys and louis walk , they decided that they should start doing it more often. They both really enjoyed spending time with one another , their personalities bounced off one another. They both became really good friends and it wasn't long till louis was apart of Harry's friend group. Harrys behaviour seemed to be improving recently , due to louis always putting him back in place. Louis was always there when harry was ever in trouble or he was going to loose his temper, he really helped harry.   
It's friday after noon , the boys have one more lesson till they are able to leave school. Luckily they are all together in the same lesson meaning they are able to sit together. The only downer was that the lesson is maths , they all hated maths not one of them was very good at it. 

"UGHHHHHHH THIS LESSON IS SHIIIIII" before he could even finished the last word...

"NO SWEARING HAROLD REMEMBER !" louis exclaimed. 

Harry sat and laughed "sorry mum" he smirked at louis.   
It was coming to the end of the lesson , no homework was set the boys was relived about that , they hated homework they all left it till the last day before it was due. 

"you all coming back to mine?" zayn questioned. 

"yeh i think so" .... "niall?" ni was shook , they barely even speak to him and now they are asking him to come hang out with them. 

"m-m-me?" he's still in complete shock .

"yes who else is called Niall here?" Zayn chuckled at how dumb Niall was acting , although he expected that sort of reaction from Niall. They never even barley spoke of course he's going to be confused as hell. 

"erm sure yes!" he smiled. Niall was really only invited because he was a good friend of louis , and of course harry and louis had become really good friends. 

The bell rang. Liam walked to school this morning , zayn got the bus , niall had his mum drop him off and louis gets a ride with harry , it's a frequent thing now. The five of them headed towards harry's car , harry owned a black 7 seater range over , It was massive compared to the rest of the cars in the car park. Niall , Liam and Zayn in the back and louis in the front passenger seat , whilst harry drives. 

"This music is rubbish change ittttt" Liam groaned, harry was always playing classical music in his car the boys hated it, although Niall seemed to be enjoying it or maybe he's just shy? 

"whatever u say Liam" he flicked though the radio stations to find capital , *sweater weather - playing now* This was one of louis faves. 

"touch my neck and i'll touch yoursssss" louis sang. The others joined in. 

They finally got to Zayns , they jumped out the car .  
Niall finally spoke a word after being silent the whole drive "i'm hungry" when is niall not hungry, they all laughed at Nialls comment. 

"me too actually can we order pizza?" Liam questioned.   
There was always an argument about what pizza to get as they could never decide on what toppings they wanted. Finally they agreed on , one pineapple and ham , margarita and meat feast , along with some warm cookies. Whilst waiting for the pizza they all played video games together , Nialls not as bad as they thought he was. He's actually really chatty , he likes the same things as the rest of them and it turns out he doesn't live far from Zayns, looks like Niall will be paying Zayns house often.

"LOSERRRRRRR , I WONNNNN" louis was quite a competitive one when it came to playing Mario carts , it was his fave game , the others loved it too. 

They just hated how serious louis took the game , however it was quite amusing to watch him strop when he lost.

The bell rang.

"pizza is hereeeee" niall exclaimed. 

Niall was always cheerful when food was round , he's so different from when he's out of school. Liam and zayn sat on the floor whilst louis , harry and niall sat on the couch in front of them, they all ate the pizza in silence , finishing it within minutes they was clearly hungry. It was getting late now , the boys decided earlier that they'd all stop at zayns tonight , get to know each other a little more, as they called it a "brothers sleepover". They all slide into more comfier clothes as they was still in their clothes from school. 

"so niall tell me a bit about ur self then" zayn smiled. 

"ermmm so i'm niall yeh you already know that , i live with my mum and dad and my brother , we used to live up in ireland we moved here about 10 years ago. Here's a secret i don't really tell anyone but i-i'm erm a fake blonde" there was a loud up raw of laughter. 

"charming" Liam looked up at Niall. 

"Tommo you?" louis instantly looked up , he was too busy on Mario carts to know what was going on.

"erm you know who i am shut up Harry's beating me" louis growled. 

He was not happy , harry never wins why is he winning now. Louis ended up winning in the end after a lot of hard work , he even hit harry at one point just so he could win. It was 1:00am , everyone was sound asleep. 

"RISE AND SHINEEEEE WAKE UP , WAKE UP , ITS BLOODY HALF 12 COME ON!" Niall shouted. 

"Would u fuck off I'm trying to get my beauty rest here niall" harry opening one eye still half asleep. 

Niall decided to sit around and play Mario carts till one them , stopped being so lazy and got their arse out of bed. Liam was second to wake up , he was hungry. He got up and headed to the kitchen to make some pancakes, he wasn't the best cook but he always tried his hardest. Zayn , louis and harry finally woke up , it was 1pm. Liam had prepared them all pancakes. 

" here you have a option , Nutella , sugar , lemon or plain , you can choose" liam held up each one. 

They ate their pancakes and it was time for them all to get going , they didn't realise the time it was almost 3. 

" we should do this every friday" zayn smiled 

liam looked up "yes we should" 

"sounds great" niall smiled. 

They all got along so well .


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter summary-  
> Niall has a girlfriend who is known as a bit of a player. Harry and Louis are partners in an assignment they are set. Harry also meets Louis mum, Louis has some unconfessed feelings for Harry.

It had been 7 months since the group of boys gained such a good friendship with each other. They was all getting along so well, Niall got him self a girlfriend, her name is Mia. She's a brunette , brown eyes and she's about 5'4 , they met at a coffee shop just down the road from school, Niall never realised they went the same school until she mentioned it to him he felt like a right dick. The others are still single , Louis is obviously gay, Harry believes his straight , Zayn and Liam just love the attention from other girls. 

"OI OI" louis caught harry whilst walking down the school corridor heading to his next lesson , that luckily they was in together. 

"music it is whoop whoop" harry linked arms with louis and skipped down to music. 

Niall got moved over to music after he was told he was failing construction. He was kinda happy but disappointed at the same time. He never really liked anyone in his construction class they was all a bit oddly behaved for nialls liking. However he had louis and harry is music , which made it all okay.

They settled down in their seats , Niall was in this lesson to but he was too busy seating with Mia (she asked to be moved into his class). They loved seeing their mate happy they just wasn't prepared for the heart break he was going to have. 

Mia is well known in the school for cheating on lads after she gets bored , Niall likes to believe that she's different. However the others don't think she is but it's whatever floats his boat. 

"mine , tonight harry ? just us two? mum wants to meet my shopping buddy" louis giggled at the word *shopping buddy* and so did harry. 

"would love to mate"

And that was that the plan for harry to go to louis was on. Harry was really looking forward to meeting louis mum , and his sisters, he's heard so much about them he can't wait, Louis was just as exited too. It's coming to the end of music just as the teacher announces that they have been set a task. 

" i need you to get into two's , you'll be writing a song. You have 2 months to complete this , thank you". 

Harry and louis head shot up directly towards each other, of course their going to choose each other, Mia and Niall choose each other. Finally the bell rang , luckily this was last period , meaning that harry was heading home with louis today. The two of them say goodbye to Liam and Zayn who are off out to find some girls , and they then say goodbye to Niall and Mia who are off out for a meal to celebrate there 2 month anniversary. After they have said their goodbyes they head over to Harrys range over , or as louis likes to call it "monster truck". Harrys got his usual classical music on , which louis doesn't seem to mind no more , he's use to listening to it now, seen as though he has to put up with it every single morning at bloody 8am. 

"you nervous" he could see harry tapping the steering wheel 

"me nervous neverr" harry looked at louis with a nervous smile 

" i mean what if she doesn't like me? does that mean no more shopping trips? what if she thinks i'm weird? what about if i smell ? do i smell?" harry goes on with him self

"stop it , your being silly ! she will love you of course she will". What harry doesn't know is that louis speaks frequently about him to his mum, Louis has some sort of thing for harry , he usually goes to his mum for advice. 

He said something about it feeling different , from the first day harry ever spoke a word to him , he got a shiver down his spine , winged creatures in his belly flying around. He thought it was quite strange. He couldn't fancy his best mate could he? 

" welcome to my humble home" louis giggled. 

Louis home was so welcoming it smelt lovely , family photos all up the wall, it was a bit similar to Harry's actually however the interior decor was completely opposite. In Harry's home it's full of nude colours *browns and creams* but here in louis it's got purple walls , covered with loads of photos. 

"louis is that you ?" a voice came from the kitchen. 

"yes mum it's me , harry's here" 

"oh he is... hello harry it's lovely to meet you" jay smiled at harry. Jay is a lovely women , somewhere in her thirties, she had black long hair and hazel eyes and a beautiful smile just like louis. 

"hi mrs tomlinson, it's a pleasure to meet you too" harry smiled back. 

" don't be silly , call me jay! make your self at home harry" she exclaimed andwalked back towards the kitchen just before she made it too the door.

"will harry be staying for tea , it's tacos" Louis might of told his mum tacos is Harrys fave dish. 

Harry licked his lips , louis taking that for the answer of yes. 

"yes he is mum thank you, me and harry are heading up to my room now love you mum" 

"love you too sweetie". 

"and this is where the king sleeps" louis opened the door to his bedroom. 

It was a large room with a double bed , the walls painted blue *just like louis eyes* with wooden wardrobes and draws. He had a few picture up of him and harry and the others , which harry found really adorable. 

"love it mate" he took a seat at the corner of louis bed which seemed to be extremely comfortable harry could fall asleep there and then and not wake up for hours. 

" what's the song going to be about then? Love? heartbreak? sex? a girl ? a boy ? food ? what" louis questioned harry who looked like he was just about to daze off into space. 

" love this list louis hahahaha , maybe love that's always a good one to write about. We could do it on two people who fell in love at the age of 18 maybe?" louis seemed to like the idea he smiled. 

"sounds great , should we play some Mario cart then we will start the song writing tomorrow seen as tho we have 2 months to complete it"   
louis threw the remote at harry , he was in his zone. 

This is when the competitive louis came out , he was always dead serious about this game , he hated getting defeated, he doesn't like being a loser. On the other hand harry didn't really care what place he came but he did enjoy watching louis getting wound up when he's loosing. They played a few games leaving it at a score of 8-5 to louis , of course he was beating harry when is he not. 

"tacos are ready boys , lottie, phoebe , daisy" All of them came rushing down the stairs , tacos must be everyone's faves. 

" hi i don't think we met , i'm harry louis freind" harry looked towards the 3 girls who was sat at the other side of the table. 

"it's nice to meet you harry , we've heard so much about you" lottie smiles back. 

Lottie wasn't supposed to say the last bit , tommo is feeling a bit embarrassed at that last sentence. 

"good things i hope" he smirked. 

"oh yes a lot of good things don't you worry" she winked towards louis. 

They finished up the tacos and harry said thanks to jay and they headed back up to louis room. Louis asked harry to stop the night even though he lived a few houses down , they thought it would be fun just for them two to stay together. They sat around and talked for a while about the basic things boys talk about. It got to 2am , both extremely tired , they decided to head off to sleep. 

"lou- are you awake?" there's fireworks going off out side , harry hates fireworks.

"yeh haz what's wrong" lou turns to face harry whose got his hands over his ears to quieten the noise of the fireworks.

"c-can you c-cuddle me ? the fireworks are scarring me i'm sorry that's cringe lou but please if you don't mind" of course louis isn't going to put down this opportunity, if only harry knew about the way he felt. 

"sure haz , come ere" considering louis is the smaller one here , he still manages to be the bigger spoon. 

" thank you lou i really appreciate this". Harrys got the butterflies but he's straight. 

He finally nods off lost in his own thoughts about why he is feeling this way about harry. Louis is last to fall asleep just before he shuts his eyes.

"if only you knew" he smiled looking down at harry sleeping peacefully.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter summary- Louis and Harry start working on their assignment. Niall knows about the feelings Louis has for harry. Zayn and the rest of them spend some time together.

Never in a million years would of anyone thought harry styles would of be afraid of fireworks louis thought to him self as he was woken up by the shining light creeping through the blinds. 

Harry was still fast asleep , doesn't surprise louis to be honest , harry is quite a lazy person in general, Louis finds it extremely adorable. He heads down to get him self a chocolate nesquik milkshake and grabs Harry one just in case he is awake , which by the sounds of it he's up. 

"hi lou , is that for me?" harry barley manages to open one eye , louis tosses the milkshake over to harry and he drinks it within seconds , must of been thirsty. 

"that was goodddd" harry looked up to where louis was stood still drinking his chocolate milkshake , louis seemed to drink it a lot slower than harry did.

louis took the last slurp of his drink "so the song?" louis questioned Harry.

"okay so we said it's about two people that fell in love at 18 , so it's going to be a song about love and romance. So i was thinking we could use the line ( i have loved you since we was 18) ?" Harry smiled at louis.

"i really like that haz that's good we will use that as a chorus line". Harry was chuffed with him self , also about the fact that Louis said he liked it! 

"haz i have a idea , should we call it 18 ?" harry nodded in response. 

Both of them decided to write down some ideas of what could be apart of the song , then they'd come back together and share their ideas with each other. 

"i think i've got a few now , have you louis?" 

"yeh i have harry , do you want to hear" he looked harry in the eye with a smile.

"okay so we start the song off with , i got a heart and i got a soul ,believe me i will use them both" Harry did not know that louis could sing this well , he was in shock but at the same time he was amazed, he loved louis voice. 

"i have the next line louis , i think it will go well with yours... we made a start, be it a false one i know" harry sang back, Louis shocked at harry's voice just like harry was shook at louis. 

They both had amazing voices and they was both sure that both of their voices together would sound amazing. 

"HARRYYY, you never told me you could sing!" harry looked at louis smug 

"and neither did you lou!" the pair of them laughed. Louis and harry both were getting hungry , the pair of them jogged down stairs to find jay cooking. 

"somthing smells good mum" louis spoke whilst looking around for whatever she was cooking. 

"would you boys like some , it's chicken stuffed with mozzarella , Louis fave!" she smiled. 

Him and harry nodded their head and took a seat at the table whilst they waited for jay to serve out the food.

"this is amazing jay" harry smiled at louis mum , he loved her cooking it was always amazing.

"thank you harry! i'm always down to making you food!" jay loved cooking to why she offered.

Him and harry heading back up to his room after they finished eating and helping jay clean up the mess. The pair of them was a bit tired even though they had a long lie in so they decided to have a hours nap.

"Turn that bloody alarm off i'm still tired" he hit louis on the arm.

Louis couldn't believe how lazy harry actually was. He always expected harry to be the one for getting up early in the morning, but clearly not. Harry was pretty much like a sloth really , he slept most the time. Louis wasn't sure for why harry was like this though , maybe it's just harry and he likes his sleep. He let harry sleep for another half an hour only because it was a Saturday and they didn't have any plans. Louis phone lit up it was Niall.

"hey louis , zayn and liam have asked us to come round for a bit? you are with harry right?"

"yeh niall , he's here with me. Sure we will be there in a hour or somthing i just need to get harrys lazy arse out of bed"

"okay cya there mate"

"bye niall"

Louis put the phone down , now realising he has got to wake up the sleeping harry. He hated waking up harry because he knew how grouchy he gets when he's woken up but they now had plans and he needed harry to be awake for them.

"i'm sorry for waking you up haz , but the others have asked them to come around , you've been asleep for 2 hours now. come on" he spoke quietly to harry hoping it would make harry less moody. Harry groaned at louis. He wasn't happy at all but he had been asleep for a while, So he couldn't really be mad at louis for waking him up.

After louis finally managed to get harry out of bed it was two in the afternoon. Harry wanted to drive up to Zayn's today instead of getting the bus, They was always crowded on Saturdays and harry hated the fact he could never get a seat.They finally reached zayns , it was half 2 by now the others had been there since 12. 

"about time" Niall laughed. Him Zayn and Liam were already playing Mario cart, they have been for a while now. 

"so niall how's the song writing going with mia?" Louis looked up towards niall , louis was actually really interested to see what they've got up too all though it's only been a day since the assignment was set. Niall likes to have things done early, No one understands why but that's just a niall thing.

"really good , it's going to be called black and white and it's about love. What about you and harry?"

"Sounds really good man can't wait to hear it! Mine and Harry's is called 18 and it's going to be about two people who fall in love" louis winks after the word "people". Niall knows about Louis little crush on harry , only because Niall was his first friend and before him and the others became such good friends he told Niall about the shiver in his spine he got when he first ever made eye contact with harry.

"cant wait to here it lou" niall giggled. He knew what louis intentions were. Louis wanted harry. He was gunna get harry. Even though harry thinks he's straight , Louis just believes he's not fully explored yet. The only problem is louis doesn't have the balls to tell harry how it is , so he goes a more sneakier way about the whole situation.

They all left Zayn's round about four in the afternoon, they had school tomorrow. Meaning they needed to be ready for the morning , also means waking up at seven in the morning. Which non of them really mind apart from harry , but some how he manages to do it most of the time. There was one time where louis had to go round to harry's and drag him out of bed all because he couldn't be bothered that day. Louis motivates harry and that's what harry needs. Louis.

Before harry heads off to sleep he drops them all a message in the group chat that was originally just him Zayn and Liam but now Niall and louis are in it too.

*goodnight lads :) lmk if anyone needs a lift in the morning*

*goodnight* - Liam

*nighty nighty* - louis 

*night , also harry i could really use the lift if you don't mind mate , Mums got work early in the morning* -Niall 

*yeh no worries Niall , i'll be there at 8 :)*

Zayn must already be asleep because he didn't respond to any of the messages. They all headed to sleep , with the thought of school dreading in the back of their head.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter summary-  
> Harrys in a good mood , Louis talks more about his feelings to Harry , However harry still doesn't know that he feels this way. They write more of the song.

It's Monday morning again. Harry actually went bed early last night which was good because he was able to get straight out of bed once his alarm went off, Instead of what he's usually like pressing snooze on his alarm at-least five times before he even gets out of bed. 

He remembered that he had to get Niall this morning on his way to school as well as getting louis. Niall lived about 20 from louis and harry , so Harry had to make sure he'd set off a bit usual , so he wouldn't be late for school. Harry stopped being late for school when he started going to school with Louis . He was always making sure that Harry was up on time , and ready.

Louis walked round to Harrys car , he was already waiting in the car. Louis opened the door to the passenger side at the front, shutting the door behind him. 

"hi haz , how are you today" Louis was curious , harry had a big smile on his face for some reason. Louis had to know the reason for the smile.

"hi louis! I'm having an amazing day , woke up early feeling better than ever. And you?" He raised a brow at louis.

"to know your happy and having a good day , equals to me having a good day too" he smiled towards the boy who was concentrating on the road.

Harry still didn't know about the feelings Louis had for him. Oh how bad louis wanted him to know , he wish he was brave enough to tell him , to be honest with him. He hates hiding things like these , he's constantly having to stop himself from flirting with harry too much. Louis wouldn't ever dare to mention it. Harry always talks about how he isn't interested in relationship and he doesn't believe in love. He thinks it's a bunch of shit really and it always leads to heartbreak. If louis ever got the chance to make Harrys his , he would never cause him any pain , he wouldn't even dare to break his heart. They way louis felt about Harry he'd never felt this way about anyone else before. That's how he knew Harry was the one. Louis just needs him to know that.

They arrive at Nialls , who seems to be already stood outside waiting , classic Niall.

"We're going to be late , get your foot on the pedal and go!" Niall exaggerated.

"we won't be late Ni , stop stressing" Harry chuffed.

The rest of the drive was silent, Louis spent the drive looking out the window , counting different coloured cars. Niall was sat in the back , pretty much acting like a child. It was cold out so the windows have steamed up , allowing Niall to be able to draw pictures on the back window. It kept him quite so Louis or Harry wasn't complaining about that. 

They finally arrived at school and met Zayn and Liam outside the gates. They had maths first with Mr Higgins. As they make the way towards maths , they bump into their music teacher who lets niall , louis and harry know that the time for their music assessment have been cut down to a month. This meant they now had a shit load of work to do, Louis was happy about that as it meant he'd be able to spend even more time with Harry than he already did. He might even get the chance to tell harry his feelings.

The five of them walk over to their usual table , which each chair now has a sticker on with their names , so no one sits in their spots. The lot of them were extremely protective over their seats.

"'non of this even makes sense it's a joke" Harry complained once again in maths , He wasn't a big fan of maths , he struggled to understand it too.

"come here silly i'll help you" louis laughed at harry. He finds it funny when Harry gets all stroppy about his work, he acts a bit like a child. 

"No wonder it doesn't make sense , you've wrote the wrong numbers" Louis went into a laughing fit. Harry made a O shape with his mouth , looking at how he's wrote down all the wrong numbers. Realising he's genuinely wrote down the wrong numbers , he join in laughing with Louis.

It's coming to the end of the day now , Harry and louis thought that they really need to get their song finished and done with , so Instead of harry going to louis this time louis is going round to Harry's. They have to drop Niall back off at his before they head home because his mum was still at work. For once Harry didn't have his classical music on , he listened to the radio , since louis was there now every morning. 

"hi mum , i'm back louis is with me , He'll be stopping for tea if that's okay"

"That's fine sweetie , it's nice to meet you louis!" anne smiled at louis.

"Nice to meet you too , anne!"

"we're off up stairs now , we have work to do , bye mum" Harry headed towards the stairs with louis following right behind him. Louis had never been to Harrys house , even though they've knew each other for about a year now , this was the first time he ever went to Harrys. It was a lot similar to his house just the interior of the house was decorated a lot different. 

"And here is my room" Harry finished off the little tour he gave louis of his house, Louis did tell him not to but Harry insisted of giving him one. They even bumped into Harrys sister Gemma , on his little tour. Gemma was a lovely girl , she had long brown hair , hazel eyes , and she was really tall just like harry. 

"Thanks for the tour harry i will treasure that memory!" Louis sarcastically smiled at Harry. 

"shut up. Anyways the song let's do this" Harry grabbed his note book and his pen and sat on the bed. Louis took a seat right next to him , kicking his shoes off and making him self at home. Louis enjoyed being this close next to harry , He didn't enjoy the fact that he was constantly getting a strange feeling in his stomach though. 

"i got a heart and i got a soul, believe me i will use them both. the end" Harry laughed at the fact that they only have 2 lines of the song and they had just 3 weeks to finish it. They had a lot of thinking and song writing to do.

"Louis I've been writing the other day , i got some ideas for the song please tell me what you think" Harry smiled at louis , He cleared his throat and opened his note book.

"we made a start , being a false one i know baby i don't want to feel alone. So kiss me where i lay down my hands pressed to your cheeks a long way from the playground , i have loved you since we were 18" Harry finished singing , All louis could do was smile. He was amazed with what harry has sang.

"it's perfect i love it" Louis looked at harry , he saw the way harry eyes twinkled in the light. The way his hair rested on his shoulders , The bright pearly smile. Harry was a god to Louis. He was fascinated with his looks , his personality, Louis loved this boy with all his heart. If only Harry knew that Louis felt this way about him. Louis was always scared of wrecking the friendship between them to, either way Louis knew it wouldn't happen, Harry says he's straight.

"Teas ready boys" They heard Anne call from downstairs , they wasn't sure what she had made but the pair of them was starving , they couldn't care what it was. He and Harry ran down stairs to see she had made pasta , they both liked pasta so it was all good. They took a seat at the table , Gemma was also sat there too and so was Anne. 

"what have youse being doing then" Gemma was the one to break the silence. 

"we've been writing a song , it's an assessment we was set a while back, it going really well at the moment , if your lucky enough use might get to hear it once we've finished. Don't get your hopes up though we ain't professional" Harry smirked and continue to eat his pasta.

"Cant wait , so what's it about?" It was Anne to ask this time.

"Two people fall in love at the age of 18 , The songs called 18 too" Harry was too busy eating his pasta , so it was louis who was answering the questions now.

"sounds good, well i hope it all goes good then"

"thank you anne" Louis smiled at her , finishing his last bit of pasta off.

They finished off their dinner and went back up stairs , Louis was staying over tonight, It was raining and horrible outside , Harry didn't want him walking 5 seconds down the road so he persisted he stayed the night. They settled down into joggers and a top , Louis had to borrow Harrys as he didn't bring any clothes with him. Harrys clothes on Louis was huge, Louis was only a small lad compared to harry , he found the clothes really comfy tho so it was a win win because it's Harrys clothes. 

"i think we need to write a tiny bit more of the song then we shall sleep , let me think you did the last bit" a few seconds later "hold on i think I've got something Haz how does this sound" Harry shot his head up , now paying attention to Louis who was getting ready to sing.

"Long before we both thought the same thing , to be loved and to be in love , All i can do is say that these arms are made for holding you , oh , i wanna love like you made me feel when we were 18" "do you like it" Louis could see harry smiling in the corner of his eye. 

"LOVE LOVE LOVE IT , well done Lou!" Harry leaped into louis for a hug , Louis hugged him back. It only a lasted a few seconds , Anne walked in and told them that she was off to bed. The boys did the same thing too , it was getting late and the pair of them was extremely tired. They had a long day and they just wanted sleep by the end of it. 

"Goodnight Lou"

"Goodnight Haz"

Both sound asleep within seconds.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter notes:   
> Harry's feelings towards Louis will be spoke about here.

Harry's and Louis sleepovers have been a lot more frequent recently, they are spending almost every day together now, Even when its not for song writing they always find a reason to hang out. 

Harry enjoyed Louis company , It made him feel different, happy. He felt like he was at home when he was with louis. Harry still believed that he was straight , he just couldn't get his head around the fact why he felt like this when he was with Louis. He would also feel butterflies in his stomach some times when Louis was around. It was mainly whenever he touched him or when he smiled, Louis smile made the whole room light up. Harry really liked louis , he was straight though so he never said anything. 

Louis and harry are planning to meet up today , they have one week left to finish the song and so far they haven't got much. Harry is off round to Louis today , they take goes and turns at whose houses they go too. Their parents get on really well , Anne and Jay are always off on little shopping trips together , or even they go round to each other's houses for a drink. 

"Mum i'm going round to Louis i'll be back home later" and he was gone out the door. Within 5 seconds he was back in side , this time at Louis house. 

"He's upstairs love" Jay straight away knew it was Harry who had just walked in.

"Thank you jay" Harry made his way up to Louis room.

Louis was sprawled out on his bed with just his shorts on , Apparently jay had the heating on and it got to warm for Louis. He knew that Harry was coming round , he didn't bother to change though. 

"get ur bum up , we have a song to finish sir" Harry took a seat next to louis on his bed.

It was louis turn to sing first , they decided that they will take goes and turns when singing but they will sing the chorus together. Louis finally sits him self up and starts reading Harry's notes , once's he's had a quick scam he's ready to start singing.

"i got a heart and i got a soul, believe me i will use them both , we made a start being a false one i know. Baby i don't wanna feel alone" he turns towards harry...

"so kiss me where i layed down my hands pressed to your cheeks , a long way from the play ground" louis joins in singing 

"i have loved you since we were 18 , long before we both thought the same thing to be loved at to be loved all i can do is say that theses arms are made for holding you ohhhhh , i wanna love like you made me feel when we were 18" 

Louis and Harry's eyes meet, They are both smiling at each other, Louis starts to move in closer. Harry doesn't seem to move away instead he moves in closer too. Louis presses a gentle kiss on harry's lip , Harry places his hand on the back of Louis neck and he pulls him in for a more longer meaningful kiss. The emotions and feelings floating around in harry's and louis stomach right now were crazy! The pair of them felt on top of the world , This kiss brought them life. It was different , it wasn't like any other kiss, It's like there was fireworks going off around them.

The kiss ended. They was left in awkward silence the sexual tension in the air was good for either of them, Harry is straight. Harry is straight. Harry is straight. Is all Louis could think about. It's constantly playing on his mind , it taunts him till the point we're he can't cope no more.

"You should go harry" Louis didn't even bother to make eye contact with Harry, it was too embarrassing for Louis he knew harry was straight but why did harry kiss back if he was straight. He would of stopped Louis from doing it if he didn't like it.

"Yeh i should, bye lou" Harry left the room nothing else was said. 

Louis left alone in his room in his thoughts about what just happened. He's not able to function properly, how did they end up from singing to kissing. All louis can think about is what this means for their friendship , is harry going to put a stop to them being friends? Harry is straight. He didn't like this kiss , he didn't enjoy it , he just didn't want to reject louis. Louis thoughts were doing him dirty, He didn't know if Harry didn't like the kiss , he was just presuming is by the way harry left.

Harry left Louis , he ran back to his as fast as he could , he is so fucking confused right now. He wants to believe he is straight and that he doesn't fancy his best friend but he can't, no matter how hard he tries he can't. He always knew there was something different about Louis from the first time he saw him , he felt the shivers down his spine surely that wasn't just a coincidence, it happens every time he is near louis or even seeing him or hearing his voice gives Harry weird feelings. Harry doesn't want to be gay , he see's it as not normal he's scared of what other people will think. That he will get treated differently, everyone will see him as being not normal, harry doesn't want to be seen like that. He pushed the thoughts away and convinces him self he's 100% straight.

Hours had gone past since Harry was last at louis. He or Louis had no clue what was going on with their friendship. Non of them wanted it to be the end of it just because of one little (slightly long) kiss they shared. Harry picks up his phone scrolling though his contacts till him comes across to "lou <3" and i'm presses down on the call button.

"louis?" Harry can hear breathing from the other like but no response from louis.

"Look i'm sorry lou that shouldn't of happened i'm straight your not straight. We are best friend, let's just go back to being like that forget the kiss ever happened. I can't loose you louis i really can't" Harry held the tears back as he spoke , Louis was really special to Harry but he didn't want anyone to know that. 

"i mean i guess. I'm sorry too haz. It's forgotten" Louis lied. He lied to harry. He won't be forgetting that kiss for a long time , this was special to Louis it really meant something to him. If only harry understood how much this meant to louis , the way he felt about him , he wish's that harry knew all these thoughts.

"thank god for that love you lou see you soon" 

"love u too haz bye" Louis put down the phone, He couldn't help but cry , he let the salty tears fall down his face. He's never felt pain like it , he just wishes Harry knew then maybe they wouldn't have to forget the kiss and Harry would come to terms with him self that he is gay and that's okay.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter notes-   
> Louis is acting strangely with Harry , Louis ends up leaving school for the day and doesn't bother to tell Harry. Harry finds out about louis apparently having a heart break.

Harry does the usual routine of picking Louis up in the morning , however it wasn't like usually, there was a awkward feeling in the air. Louis gave Harry the silent treatment throughout the whole drive , when Harry even tried to interact to Louis , he only ever got a reply such as a nod of a one word answer. Harry didn't understand what he had done wrong , for Louis to be acting like this with him.

"what's wrong" Harry says , they was five minutes away from school and Louis still hasn't engaged in a conversation with harry.

"nothing" Louis mumbled.

"your lying but okay" Harry couldn't be bothered with Louis. He had no reason to be acting the way he was, but he continued to do it anyway. They arrived at school and Louis left Harrys car without a word, he didn't even wait for Harry he just walked off. 

Louis got inside school his main goal was to try and find Niall, He really needed to talk to someone right now and the first person he thought of was Niall.

LOUIS- where are you? 

NIALL- on the maths corridor 

LOUIS- wait there i'm coming please don't move

NIALL- okay mate 

Louis rushed down to the maths corridor as fast as he could. He needed to be with Niall , he had so much in his mind right now he just needed to let it all out to Niall. Louis finally found Niall , thank god he was stood on his own and not with Mia.

"What's wrong mate" Niall looked at Louis concerned. He never messaged Niall in the morning asking him where he was , Louis was always with Harry in the mornings. All that Niall could think about is that it has something to do with Harry and that's why Louis isn't with Harry.

"Harry" Louis inhaled a deep breath before he even continued "Why can't he just expect the fact he is gay? Why doesn't he want me ? Why doesn't he get the hint that i like him? Why is it he can just forget about the kiss , he forgot it like it was nothing. Why can i forget the kiss the way Harry has. It's constantly playing on my mind and i can't get away from it" Louis could hold back the tears any longer , he let them fall down his face. Niall pulled him into his arms. He had no idea what to say to Louis he's never been in these sort of situations.

"if i knew i'd tell you Louis. you deserve the best. I wish harry could come to terms with him self too" All Niall could do was comfort Louis , he hated seeing his closest friend in this state.

"let's leave school , go get a hot chocolate and have a relaxing day. I'm sure school won't mind they won't want you in whilst your in this state. It will do you good. So what do you say louis? Nialls says 

"You'd do that for me? Niall miss a day of school ? i love u Niall, i appreciate you so much" Louis whipped his tears off his face , and he and Niall headed toward the doors of the school. 

They went to the closest cafe that was near , luckily it was one of their favourite ones. 

"Hi Zayn have you seen Louis" Harry asked Zayn. Harry was starting to get really concerned about Louis behaviour with him this morning. Harry hadn't seen Louis since he left the car , It was now break and still no sight of Louis.

"Yeh he left this morning with Niall , something to do with heart break" Zayn says 

Harrys heart drops to the bottom at the word 'heartbreak' who and earth broke Louis heart and why. Louis never mentioned anything about a heart break to Harry which was unusually as him and Louis tell each other everything.

"oh" Harry says ever so quietly.

"is everything alright" Zayn asks 

"Louis has been weird with me all morning and now he leaves without even telling me. What's gotten into him" Harry is so close to the verge of crying. He just wanted to know why his own best friend was being so distant with him. 

"That's weird , you should talk to him later. Just let him have his time with Niall he's probably just having a shit day Harry. Don't stress it" Harry nodded his head and headed of to his next lesson.

The rest of the day dragged pretty much , Harry couldn't stop thinking about the way Louis has acted with him this morning. He decided that after school instead of going straight home he would stop at Louis instead. 

It was the end of the day , Harry left school within minutes and headed straight to Louis. Ten minutes later he found him self waiting out side of Louis, he finally grew the courage to go inside. Louis family never locked the door so Harry just walked straight in whipping his feet on the door mat. 

"Louis is that you" Harry heard Jay call from the kitchen. 

"No it's me Harry , Is louis not here?" Harry made his way into the kitchen to find Jay sat at the table drinking a cup of tea.

"no he's not harry , Stay take a seat , cup of tea? is everything okay?" Jay says 

"Yes please" harry took a seat at the table "Louis has been acting weird with me all morning and then he's left school with Niall and not even told me. I don't understand why he's being like this" Harry rubbed his hands over his face. He was pretty stressed over Louis actions.

"Maybe he's just having a bad day , i'm sure it will be okay , he should be home soon you can stay here with me until he gets back" Jay comforts Harry. 

Jay and Harry spend most the time waiting for Louis , talking about random stuff. Jay and Harry have such a strong bond with each other. Finally after waiting about one and a half hours for Louis the door finally opens. 

"In the kitchen sweetie" jay calls out 

Louis had no clue that harry was going to be in there with his mum. 

"Hiya mum" Louis paused when he seen harry "oh harry er hi" Louis was not expecting Harry to be there. He was shocked to see harry , after the way he behaved this morning and the fact he left school without telling Harry , he knew he owed him an apology. 

"i'll leave use boys too it" Jay left the kitchen leaning Harry and Louis alone. It was silent at first until harry decided to break it.

"Why did you leave and not tell me ? also whose broke you heart ? why don't i know?" Harry blabbered on to Louis who was just sat there not even bothering to look up at Harry.

"Look i'm sorry Harry , today's just not been a great day, i'm fine" Louis lifted his head up to find Harry's eyes on him. 

"That's all i wanted an apology , are you sure your okay though , no ones broke your heart then?" Louis couldn't tell if Harry was just acting dumb or he was being genuinely serious. 

"nobody's broke my heart Harry" Louis lied straight to Harrys face. Louis couldn't tell him the truth about what he is actually feeling and why he left school today.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter notes-  
> SMUT BTW  
> harry goes to talk to Louis about the whole situation, escalates into something more than just a conversation. Louis no longer believes that harry is straight , He's sick of his constant lying.

They head up to Louis room , Harry didn't say a word he just came and moved closer and sat next to Louis. He didn't know what to say , Louis wasn't telling him what was wrong so how could he speak to Louis about it.

They sat there for at least 20 minutes in silence , enjoying each other's company. Louis was still upset about the whole situation between him and harry , He really liked harry but he knew harry didn't feel the same.

"should we just finish the song so i can go , it's like you don't want me here lou , can you just tell me what's wrong" Harry broke the silence , Louis wasn't expecting him too , if anything he just wanted him to leave , so he could be alone and cry his heart out even more than he already has done. 

"you don't have to go harry , Let's finish the song and then we will talk?" Louis didn't even bother to look at harry , he got up and grabbed his note book from the side and a pen , he sat back in his seat next to harry and started to write. Harry did the same. 

————they finish writing the song, it's the rest of the lyrics off little things————

"That's really good , so glad we've finished it" Harry smiled at Louis who still didn't even bother to bring his head up to look at harry. 

"yeh it was"

"come on Louis what's wrong man, have i done something?" Harry placed his arm around louis pulling him in closer "You can tell me anything Lou , i'm here and i'm all ears" he whispers into Louis ear.

"It's just harry , i like someone when i shouldn't but i can't help those feelings. He's different, he makes me feel like home. When i'm around him he brings butterflies to my stomach , he makes me smile even when i'm down. Even when his jokes aren't funny , i still laugh. He's everything Harry. If only he knew. But he can't and he never will" Louis kept his head down. He just poured his whole heart out to harry , he didn't mention his name but he was talking about harry. He didn't even know it was about him.

"Oh lou what are we going to do with you , Whoever this guy is they are sure as hell missing out. Your amazing , Your extremely handsome. You should tell them." Harry placed a finger on louis chin lifting him up. Louis smiled. 

The tension between them right now was strong. Harry learnt forward to kiss Louis , he kissed back of course but why was harry doing this. He's straight, he didn't like boys.

"i'm sorry i shouldn't of done that Louis" It was harry who was now looking down at the floor. Louis placed his finger on Harry's chin lifting it up and kissed harry again. 

The kiss was more intense than the first one , harry tongue touching the back of Louis throat every now and then , their tongues intertwined with each other. Harry placed his hand on louis thigh gently massaging it , He could feel Louis twitching every time he grabbed louis thigh a little harder. 

Louis pushed harry down on the bed , he moved him self to the top of harry so that he was straddling him , Louis slipped his hand up Louis top , feeling every inch of six pack. He was amazed by the feel off harry's body.

"i want you louis, i want you" Harry mumbled, Pulling his top off. Louis was shooken up by Harry's words but he wanted this just as much as harry did. Louis placed wet kisses along the side of Harry's neck , making his way down harry's abs placing wet kisses on each six of them. 

" can i ?" Louis asked eyeing the button on Harry's pants. He wanted to get down there as soon as possible , he wanted to see what harry had in store for him.

"yes Louis yes" harry muffled stroking louis head. 

Louis undone harry's pants , he pulled them off and threw them on the floor, He pulled harry's boxes off. Harry length sprung in the air , nearly hitting Louis in the face. Louis placed his hand around Harrys length and started to tug on it. Harry pulled him back up for a kiss whilst louis was still working with harry's little pet down there. Louis went back down to where his hand was working on Harry's lengths He looked Harry in the eyes before he made he made his next move. Louis placed his tongue on the top of Harry's length licking it , enjoying the taste.

"mhm" a silent moan came out of harry's mouth. Louis proceeded he started to suck on Harry's length , his head bobbing up and down , Harry holding louis hair. 

"i'm g-gonnaaaa come lou" Louis didn't bother to move he took harry's Length too the back of his thought , allowing harry to realise him come into Louis mouth. He swallowed. 

Louis whipped his lips , and went back up to kiss harry. The kiss was long and passionate like the first one they shared. It was special.

"Well that was something then" Harry smirked at louis "but i'm still straight" Louis felt his heart break inside when he heard that last sentence. After what they have just done , Harry still believes that he's straight. 

"yeh it was" Louis laughed , he was torn. He expressed his feelings to Harry and then goes down on him and Harry still continues to believe that he is straight. It's a joke to Louis , he's sick of tired of harry pretending to be straight.

"Are you sure your straight harry? Just you seemed to enjoy me sucking you dick" Louis nugged harry , whilst he was laughing at his last sentence. He can't believe he just said that to harry but he needed to know.

"i'm sure louis , yes i did enjoy it ur good at it wouldn't mind more of them" harry winked. Harry was actually gay he knew he was , he just couldn't tell Louis. Harry wanted to be seen as normal , he wanted to be straight not gay. Harry cared so much for Louis , if only his mind wasn't playing games with him.

"hmmm okay harry" At this point Louis didn't even believe a word he said. Louis had a way to tell Harry that he loved him and he was going to do it. He was sick of Harry pretending to be straight , He wasn't being messed around. He was going to get harry no matter what it would take.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter notes-  
> Mark is Louis step dad , just letting those who don't know. I don't want anyone getting confused.   
> Also i hope your enjoying the story , i'm not the best at writing but i've tried my best:)   
> Louis carries his plans out , harry and him finally talk though about their feelings towards each other. Harry finally excepts him self for who he is.  
> SMUT WARNING

Today's the day , Louis and Harry get preform their song in music. They didn't have it till last today the pair of them were nervous. They also can't wait to hear Niall and Mias song , All they knew is that it was called black and white and it was about love.

Their day went perfectly fine , it was last lesson now meaning they had music. In their music class most people was going on about how they was nervous , unlike Louis , Harry , Niall and Mia who were sat in the corner chatting about what they had for lunch. The four of them both knew their songs were good they had no reason to be nervous. Apart from louis , this was his way to hint to harry that he is in love with him , wether harry will get the hint he doesn't know. 

Niall and Mia are up next , This is going to be the first time that Louis and Harry have heard their song , they can't wait to see what they have came up with.

"Me and Mia have wrote a song , called black and white and it is about love , enjoy" Niall nodded at Mia to symbol that he was ready. 

"that first night we were standing at your door , fumbling for your keys , then i kissed you. Ask me if i want to come inside cause we didn't want to end the night , then you took my hand and i followed you" 

"yeah, cause i see us in black and white crystal clear on a star lit night in all your gorgeous colours , i promise that i'll love you for the rest of my life" Mia and Niall sang together. They both had amazing voices , they matched so well together. 

........ 

"there never be another i promise that i'll love you for the rest of my life" Niall smiled at Mia. He wrote this song with her , the meaning about it was her. Niall wishes to have Mia for the rest of his life. He was so in love with her , He was constantly talking about her to the others. 

"That was amazing!" Louis hugged niall , patting him on the back , He also gave Mia a well done hug to and so did harry. Along with all the other complements and cheers from the rest of the class that Niall and Mia were reviving. Louis and Harry was amazed at Niall's and Mias song, they loved it. 

It was now Harrys and Louis turn to preform their song , Louis had to piss he was nervous ab about the lyric change that he's planned to do , to give Harry a hint that he is in love with him. That he wants to be with Harry and be able to give him the world and more. Treat harry how he deserves to be treated, show him the real meaning of love. 

"i really need to piss Harry i'll be two minuets , You tell them about the song and i'll be back once you've finished" Louis headed straight towards the door of the class , he was so nervous. He didn't know how harry was going to react to this or anything. 

"Okay so Louis has gone to pee , But , mine and Louis song is about two people who fall in love at the age of 18 and yeh i hope you like it" Harry smiled at his class , moments later Louis walked back into the class room making his way to stand next to harry. 

"ready?" Louis smiled at Harry , He nodded and off they started singing.

"And all i can do is say that these arms were made for holding you ohhhhh , and i wanna love like you made me feel when we were 18"Harry sang , Louis joining in at the last note.

"when we were 18 , ohh lord when we were 18 , Kiss me where i lay down , my hands pressed to your cheeks a long way from the play ground i have loved him since we were 18" Louis looked directly into louis eyes "long before we both thought the same thing. To be loved and to be in love" 

"when we were 18" Harry and Louis were now both gazing into each other's eyes, when the cheers from the classroom brought them back to reality. It was clear that everyone loved their song , especially Niall who kept winking at Louis throughout the song , which Harry noticed half way through. He also noticed the lyric change that Louis did. He wasn't mad at him for it , he kinda liked it in a way.

The school bell rang , It was time for them to go home. Louis was stopping at harry's for the night as Louis mum was off at work and his sisters was staying out at marks so he didn't want to be home alone. The pair of them said goodbye to the other lads , and headed towards Harry's car . The drive was silent until Harry decided to break the tension between them two.

"Louis we need to talk" harry says , Louis only guess was that it's about the lyric changed he made earlier during music.

"The lyric change i know i shouldn't of done it" Louis stares out the car window , not even bothering to turn to face Harry. From the sounds of it Harry wasn't impressed with the lyric change that he had made.

"Actually Lou , i really liked it , Also was it for me ? Am i your crush louis?" Harry straight up asked the question he had been wanting to know the answer for ages . Harry had finally come to terms with him self, Just because he loves boys , doesn't make him any less normal. Harry just wanted to be happy with Louis. After all the blowjob was enough for Harry to realise he was not completely straight. He'd do anything for another one off Louis.

"Yes Harry it was , yes Harry you are" Louis admitted still gazing out the window. Louis had never felt any better , he's been wanting to get that off his chest for longer than he can even remember. From the first time he saw Harry , he knew he was in love. 

"you can kick me out the car if you must , i know your straight Harry" Louis finally turns towards Harry who was concentrating on the road , Louis could see the smile on harry's face. 

"Your wrong there Lou , I've come to terms with the fact that i'm not straight , i am in fact very far from straight. The first time i saw you Louis , i got this weird shiver down my spine , it wasn't normal , i never felt a feeling like it before. I feel at home with you Louis. I was too scared to admit the fact that i wasn't straight , i was scared people would see me as not being normal. But love is love and i am aloud to love whoever i want. I love you louis William tomlinson." Harrys eyes teared up. He just poured his whole heart out to the one boy he loved the most. He finally did what he needed to do, Harry let his walls come down , he accepted him self for who he was. They had just reached harry's house as he finished his last sentence his mum wasn't going to be home for another hour or two and gemma was off out at some party with her friends from school meaning they had the house to them selfs.

"wow , Harry i— i just" 

"just shut up and kiss me" Harry pulled louis towards him. Placing his lips on to louis , tongues feeling around each other's mouth , It got heated quick they needed the bedroom. 

Harry unlocked the door kicking his shoes off and sprinted off to his bedroom , Louis followed behind. 

Louis pinned harry to the wall , placing wet kisses all down the side off harry's neck. Louis stated to palm Harry bulge , he could already feel that harry was hard. Louis pulled Harry's top over this head , placing wet kisses all over Harry's abs, he pushes him onto the bed , now straddling harry . He slides Harrys pants off his legs , Then his underwear , throwing them on the floor. Louis started tugging on Harry's length moving his hand up and down , He moves into licking the top of Harry's length , Harry watched Louis head bop up and down whilst he's sucking his length.

"I want mhm you inside me lou" harry muddled as he released him come into louis mouth. 

"you ask and you shall revive" Louis flips harry over , revealing his bum. 

"This will hurt harry , you do know that" Louis warns harry whilst he's sucking on his fingers making sure there wet enough before he slides them into louis hole. 

Louis licks the rim of Harry's hole before he sticks his finger in "Deep breath harold" Louis places his finger inside Harrys Hole , he lets out a silent moan , Louis starts to work his finger up and down hitting Harry's sweet spot every now and again making harry tense up. He then moves onto two fingers , soon to three. 

"i want you lou , i need you lou , do it please" Harry begs Louis. Harry holds out the lube waiting for Louis to take it out his hand. Louis pulls down his pants , revealing his extremely hard length , he covers it in lube and hovers over harry's hole.

"This is going to hurt , more than before , Take a deep breath harry" He starts to stoke the outside of Louis hole with his length , He then places the tip into harry's hole "remember what i said harry deep breath" Louis continues to press further with his length , which is now deep inside harry. Few moments later the pain has finally eased leaving Louis to get a good rhythm. 

"i'm gunna come harry , can i ?" 

"mhm ye" Louis releases inside of Harry. He's never felt this feeling before but it feels good. Louis placed a gentle kiss on harry's lip before lying down next to him on Harry's bed. 

"i genuinely am in love with you louis" Harry admits his face lights up with happiness , his dimples showing on his left cheek. He's never felt any better.

"as i am in love with you harry" Louis smiles back at harry.

"boyfriend and boyfriend right now" Harry winks at him , Louis doesn't know wether Harry is being serious right now or he is just playing around. Louis still can't believe everything. This morning they were just two friends who went off too school and had a normal day , to who are now in bed that have just finished fucking and are possibly to be boyfriends.

"wait. what ? seriously harry" Louis asks harry.

"yes i'm serious Louis. We will find away to tell our parents and the boys , They won't mind. If anything they will be happy for us" Louis can not believe the words that just came out of harry's mouth. Harry wanted Louis to be his boyfriend. 

"Yes omg yes harry you do not understand how long i have waited for this day" Louis jumped on top of harry , leaning in towards him to give him a kiss. He couldn't believe it Harry styles was finally his Boyfriend. He had awaited for this day for so long , he has dreams about this day , he planned it all in his head. It wasn't like any of his plans he always thought that he would be the one asking harry to be his boyfriend. However he couldn't asked it to be any better , it was more than perfect. Louis knew he was going to spend the rest of his life with Harry no matter what it took. 

"i love you louis" Harry smiled at Louis. He was so proud of him self for finally accepting who he is. He had liked Louis for a long time now and he's beyond happy that he doesn't have to keep that a secret anymore. He just had to come out to his parents and tell niall , Liam and zayn. 

"i love you harry"


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter notes-   
> Harry finally comes out to his parents

Today was the day Harry was going to come out to his parents , Louis family already knew he was gay and was very supportive of him. They also knew that Louis had a thing for Harry , however they didn't know that him and Harry had started dating. 

"do you want to go tell her" Louis asked harry , they was upstairs waiting in his room , until harry was ready to go down and tell his mum.

"Yes but your coming with me Lou" He placed a warm kiss on Louis lips. Louis grabbed harry's hand , letting him know that everything will be all right. They make their way down stairs to find Anne in the kitchen with Gemma , they was cooking something to eat , which actually smelt really good.

" Is everything alright boys" Anne turned around to the boys who were stood in the door way to the kitchen.

"yes well actually sort of , can i talk to you mum?" Harry and Louis took a seat at the kitchen table , along with Anne and Gemma. Louis could feel harry's leg shaking under neath the table, He placed his hand gently on his thigh rubbing it to let him know he is here with him , and that everything is going to be okay. 

"erm okay so erm" Harry took a deep breath in before he continued to say anything else.

"i'm gay mum and Louis is my boyfriend" Harry leaned towards Louis for a hug , wrapping his hands around his waist. Harry felt like a big weight had just been lifted off his shoulders.

"oh okay" Anne smiled. " i Support use both and i love you no matter who you are harry!" She headed towards harry giving him a big hug and a kiss on the cheek , hugging Louis afterwards. Anne was really supportive of the boys , She was beyond happy for them. Knowing her Harry is happy makes her happy. 

"So how long have use been dating for" Gemma perked up.

"1 month and 3 days" harry smiled

"wow and you've only just told us" Gemma giggled "wait so do Zayn, Liam and Niall know?" She asked harry. 

"No we haven't told them yet we are not sure if we are going to just yet , we will thought when it feels right" Louis smiled. They knew they should of told them but they didn't want to just yet. 

"Okay now we have to go tell Jay that me and Louis are dating" They stood up from the table making their way to the door, Just before they could leave Anne stopped them at the door.

" Once you've broke the news to Jay , ask her if she'd like to stop round here for tea , bring your sisters to Louis. Me and Gemma made too much and there's plenty for use all" She smiled and hurried them out the door. She went back to the kitchen to finish up the cooking her and Gemma were doing.

Louis and Harry made their way down to Louis house , literally within thirty seconds they was their. Louis wasn't as nervous as harry was , his mum already knew that he was gay , so she'd pretty much expect the fact he was dating Harry too. She adored Harry like he is her own son, and so did his sisters , they loved Harry and they seen him as their older brother. 

Louis opened the door to his house , harry following from behind heading into the living room. Jay was sat in there with his sisters, They was watching TV. 

"Hi mum , Hi girls" Louis waved at his sisters , all four of them ran up to him giving him a massive cuddle. They let go and do the same with harry. 

"hi louis , is everything okay?" Jay smiled.

"Yes everything great i just you know i'm gay right mum yeh? Well harry is my boyfriend" Louis took Harrys hand in his and smiled at his mother who looked extremely happy for the pair of them. 

"Good things come to those who wait" She winked at louis. Harry still had no clue that Louis mum knew all about his crush he had on harry from the first day he saw him. I don't think louis would ever tell him either, He might end up leaving him for being such a cheese ball. 

"They do indeed mum they do indeed" Louis winked back at his mum. Harry was completely confused with all the winking but he didn't bother to mention it , he just thought that it's probably just a thing that Louis and his mum do.

" Oh jay , my mum asked if you and the girls would like to come round for dinner. Her and Gemma have been cooking all day , turns out they made way to much than they intended too. It be a shame for it to go to waste" Harry says. 

" I would love too and so would the girls, allow us to get ready , you love birds can wait down here if you like and we will walk over to harry's together" say says , Whilst standing up getting off the sofa and making her way upstairs , with the four girls following her behind.

" I'm so proud of you Harold" Louis placed a gentle kiss on Harry's lips. Harry didn't answer he just pulled louis towards him bringing him in for a hug. Harry was at his happiest with Louis , He had awaited for this day for so long .All they had to do now was tell the others. They was positive that they'd be happy for them.

"we're readyyyy" Jay smiled at Louis and Harry who were sat in the living room huddled up.

"let's go" Harry stood up from the sofa , helping Louis up afterwards. Jay locked the doors , and they left for Harrys. It was only a 30 second walk until they was at Harry's , The benefit of living so close to your boyfriend was helpful. 

"The whole crews here mum" Harry walked into his home. Gemma and his mum had finished cooking now , it smelt lovely all though no one even knew what they had even cooked. It smelt a lot like a Sunday roast. Anne just laughed at harry. She headed straight toward Jay offering her a glass of champagne, Whilst Jay and Anne headed off into the kitchen to have a gossip, Louis sister Lottie and was really good friends with Gemma so the two of them head upstairs to her room. Leaving Harry and Louis to look after his 3 other sisters, They all say in the living room watching *The note book* One of harry's favourite films , he loved to watch soppy love films. 

"dinners ready everybody" Before anyone knew it 7 kids come rushing into the kitchen , picking up their plates and taking a seat at the table. Louis sat next to harry , Gemma and Lottie beside them and Louis 3 sisters on the other side, leaving Anne and Jay at each end of the table. 

"This is amazing Anne! You've just beat Harrys cooking" Louis says , giving Harry a slight nudge under the table to wind him up. Harry was the all time best cook, Louis knew he was , he just liked to wind Harry up. 

"Thank you louis i'm glad your enjoying it , We have chocolate cake for pudding so i want to be seeing empty plates" Jay says , whilst cutting up her chicken. 

The rest of the dinner goes really well. They had some talks about how it all started with Harry and Louis. Jay even decided to spill a little gossip about the chats she used to have with Louis about Harry. Louis had never been more embarrassed when she started talking about it. Turns out harry used to talk about how much of a good friend Louis was , also apparently Harry mentioned Louis name quite a lot before they even started dating. They learnt so many things about one another during tonight's dinner , it was the best night in forever. To see both of their family's getting on so well , Louis or Harry couldn't ask for anything better. 

"Here is everyone's favourite part PUDDING!" Anne pulled out a massive chocolate cake front the freezer. Harry had spotted it had writing on it , he couldn't quite make out what it said until it was placed on the table right in-front of him.   
It read out *Larry stylinson 4ever*. Of course Anne had to create a cake with a random name that her and Gemma have clearly came up with. 

"larry stylinson eyyyyy" Louis laughed , unlike harry who was slightly embarrassing by his mother's cake. However it tasted really good so he wasn't complaining. 

After they had all finished up , Louis and Gemma helped Anne clean up whilst Harry was sat back in the living room finishing off the film with the girls. Louis adored Anne and Gemma , They treated him like part of the family. The tomlinsons and the styles were really all one big family, They got along so well together. It was perfect. 

Jay and the girls left around about 10 , Louis planned to stop the night at Harry's. 

"i really enjoyed tonight , today has just been amazing" Louis says , whilst rooting through Harrys wardrobe for some comfier clothes so that he could get in bed and go sleep. He was knackered , the day has tired him out and he just needs sleep.

"Me too Louis , couldn't of asked for it to be any other way" Harry smiled. 

They climbed into bed Harry on the right side and Louis on the left , That was their own side , same rules apply for when they stay at Louis too. They were too tired to even watch a film or get frisky. They both wanted one thing and that was sleep. 

"Goodnight boo bear i love you" Louis smiled at the nickname harry had just used to call him. He adored this man with all his heart. Even when he's tired he still managed to make him smile. 

"Goodnight Harold , i love you too"


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter notes-  
> Louis and Harry finally agree that it's time to come clean to their closest friends.

It's been 3 months since Louis and Harry got together. Zayn , Liam and Niall still didn't know about the relationship they had. However they think it's time that they should know , they have kept it a secret for so long now it was finally time to tell them. Louis decided to message them to see if they was all free.

LOUIS- hiya lads , use all free rn ?

NIALL- yeh i am 

LIAM- same here 

ZAYN- yeh i am too , is everything alright? 

LOUIS- are use all able to meet me and harry at eroda cafe , in about 20? 

ZAYN- yeh i will drive down now , i'll pick Niall and Liam up on my way.

LIAM- yeh that's fine with me mate cheers 

NIALL- yeh that's fine see use soon

LOUIS- see use all later

"well that's that sorted then" Louis turned around to harry who was already getting his shoes on. Harry was acting the same way he acted when he was coming out to his Mum and sister about the relationship. Harry had no reason to be nervous the boys were alright with Louis being gay , so it wouldn't make a difference if Harry was gay too.

"hey harry stop stressing it's going to be okay" Louis says reaching out for Harrys hand. 

"i know i know , i'm just a big stressor" harry laughed nervously. Even Harry him self had no idea why he was getting all stressed and nervous for he knew everything was going to be fine and his friends would be fine with it. 

Harry and louis headed out the door , straight towards Harrys car. The cafe was about 10 minutes away from where harry lived meaning they'd be there before the others. This was handy for them both allowing them to be seated first , and feel more relaxed. 

They got to the cafe and found a table for five , they ordered their own drinks and waited for the others.

"It's going to be fine i promise, i love you" Louis says 

"i love you too" Harry smiled 

They arrived 10 minutes later than Louis said but he just presumed that traffic was bad. All of them had a confused look on their face , they'd never hang out at the cafe. If they was going to hang out it would be at someone's house , something was up. Zayn , Liam and Niall ordered their drinks and took a seat on the table Harry and Louis had got. 

"Everything okay" Zayn asked , taking a sip of his drink which was a bit to hot for his liking making him screech a silent "ow" after he asked if everything was okay.

"Yes everything's fine how are you all" Louis says , he didn't want to drop the news of him and Harry dating just yet , so he decided to stall that for a while.

"i'm good thanks Lou" Liam smiled , whilst eating his chocolate cake that he had brought along with his hot chocolate. It wouldn't surprise the others if he felt sick afterwards.

"i'm good too" Niall smiled with whipped cream all over his face. For some strange reason Niall had brought some weird funky glasses with him. No one knew why they just left him too it , he seemed to like them so he didn't care. 

The five of them chatted for a hour until Harry whispered to Louis that he was ready to tell them. His heart rate started going a lot faster than it usually did , Harry decided to let Louis do the speaking , he was a lot better with wording things unlike Harry who would of just took forever to get to the point. 

"Okay so the whole reason me and Harry asked you to come here" Louis paused to look at Harry who was sat their smiling however Louis could feel him tapping his leg underneath the table. He simply placed his hand on Harrys leg to let him know that everything was going to be fine. 

"Spit it out then" Liam took another bite of his cake that he still had from over a hour ago. He started to feel sick , to why he was taking so long to eat his cake.

"okay so erm me and Harry are dating" Louis smiled

"yeh we are dating and have been for 3 months" Harry butted in. 

"I knew you'd get him Louis" Niall threw his hand over his mouth after he realised that should of been something he said just to Louis not in front of Harry or the others. 

"wait so how come we only just know and did Niall already know?" Zayn was mad about the fact that they only just found out about Louis and Harry but the three of them were so Happy for them. 

"okay so basically we was just scared to tell you , well Harry was shitting brick" louis laughed , Harry was embarrassed that his own boyfriend just outed him like that but he laughed along anyway. "and no niall didn't already know , he just knew that i've fancied Harry for a long time" now louis was the embarrassed one. He just admitted to talking about Harry to Niall the whole time him and Harry had been good friends.

"oh okay , Harry it's fine , we knew something something was going on between use about 4 months back now or something. We seen the way use acted around each other" Zayn laughed.

"caught red handed" Harry says. He must admit him and Louis had been quite obvious about the hole relationship thing , they was spending more time together than they used to , constantly always with each other. The way they looked at each other , no wonder the others kinda already got the idea of them dating.

"We're all happy for you by the way guys , Proud of you harry for excepting who you are" Liam smiled. 

"i'm happy you can expect us and thank you li" Harry finally felt free.

He didn't have to hide it from his friends no more , his and Louis family already knew , they couldn't be any happier. Harry didn't care what anyone else thinks , as long as his family and Louis family and their friends excepted them that's all that matters.

They all finished up their drinks and food , Harry paid for it all as he claimed that this one was on him , as he's the one who made them travel down here to tell them the news about His and Louis relationship. They all headed back to Harry's for a bit , to play some Mario cart, Now that everyone had a copy of the game at their house so that whoever's they stayed at they could play it.

It got to around 10 when Zayn and Liam headed out. Niall stopped the night as he really couldn't be bothered to go home , plus Niall knew Harry's mum was making pancakes in the morning and they were his fave. Harry let Niall stay in the guest room whilst him and Louis shared harry's bed. They didn't get up to much as Niall was around , one or two blowjobs from each other but that was about it. 

"god i love you haz" Louis rolled over kissing his partner on the lips. 

"and i love you lou" Harry held Louis in his arms.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter notes-   
> Final chapter , i really tried my best to write this story and i hope use all have enjoyed it. I might write more in the future depending on how well this one goes but i hope you have enjoyed it :) 
> 
> Chapter summary-   
> The boys now attend college , Louis and Harry celebrate their two years together.

It was coming up to Harry's and Louis two year anniversary. The boys had left school and were all in college now. Louis , Harry , Niall and mia all studying music. Niall and Mia are still together they have been together for just over two years , they started dating a couple more months before Harry and Louis got together. Zayn and Liam went on to study construction together. Even though they were on different courses nothing ever came close to ruining the bond that they all had. They would spend their time together at break , on the days they wasn't in , on the weekend whenever they had time they would hang out. Nothing changed in their friendships it all stayed the same. They got on as usually , apart from all the kissing and flirting Harry and Louis would now do infront of them . Which they all seem to cringe at but where extremely jealous of how loved up they are apart from Niall he's got Mia.

"I miss you guys so much" Zayn came running over to where Harry , Louis , Niall and Mia were stood. Although Zayn had only seen them this morning , he enjoyed being in his Construction class with Liam , he just missed being in classes with them all together.

"I missed you too z" Harry pulled him into a hug. He must admit he misses his bestfriend being in his lessons too.

"my house everyone?" zayn says 

"I can't come over , going shopping with the girls" Mia smiled , she didn't like hanging around with the boys often , they always made her do lad things, and they often smelt really bad.

"That's okay love , Lads night it is" Niall says , hugging Mia goodbye.

They all walked over to Harry's car which now had its own personal car parking space , it wasn't far from the front doors of college. They took their usual seats , Harry driving and Louis in the front then the others in the back seats. Harry had stopped listening to his classical music now , Louis has managed to get him into a bang called 'kings of Leon' , harry's favourite song was 'beautiful war' he always tends to make Louis sing it when it came on.

"How's construction going then lads" Harry still keeping a close eye on the road.

"It's alright , miss being in lessons with use but it's good" Liam says 

"no girls though" Zayn sighed, The others just laughed

Zayn and Liam still had no girlfriends , they preferred to just hoe around really , They claim that they have never had a connection with any girl they have met. So the others just left them to do whatever , they seemed to enjoy it. Liam had met a girl last year but he decided after 1 month of dating he didn't like her. 

They shortly arrived at Zayns , as soon as they got there they all agreed on ordering Pizza. The usual argument accrued about wether pineapple belonged on pizza , Harry , Louis and Niall believed that it did unlike Liam and Zayn who didn't.

They played Mario cart whilst they waited for their pizza to arrive. Zayn suggested that they should all stop the night to celebrate Harrys and Louis two year anniversary, although they tried to tell him that it's okay if they did but Zayn insisted. 

Pizza finally arrived, all of them were so hungry. They have never felt more relived to have food in front of them , It was demolished in seconds. They went back to playing Mario cart after they had finished up and cleaned their mess up.

It was getting close to midnight meaning it was getting closer to it being Louis and Harry's two year anniversary. Zayn went into the kitchen and grabbed 5 beers. 

"One for you , one for you , two for you love birds and one for me" Zayn smiled

"thanks" Liam says 

"here's to Two amazing years , with the love of my life , i love you Louis" Harry placed a kiss on Louis lips.

"i love you so much Harry it's been the best two years! many more to come too" Louis winked.

"That's enough soppy shit you guys" Niall laughed.

They stayed up for a few more hours until they all started to feel extremely tired.

"Harry and Louis in the guest bedroom , No funky business! Liam and Niall in the other guest room and me i'll be in my own room" Zayn says

"Don't worry zayn" Louis laughed

They all went to the bedrooms. Liam , Niall and Zayn where out within seconds. Harry and Louis were still wide awake. Louis climbed on top off harry , placing wet kisses down the side of his jaw.

"Zayn said no lou" Harry whispered into Louis ear.

"he won't know i'll make it quick" Louis made his way to the top of Harry's pants.

"mhm fine" Harry threw his head back on the bed. 

Louis unbuttoned Harry's pants , of course Harry was hard. He pulled his boxers down revealing his length , that sprung up in the air. He placed his hand around Harry's lengh and started working his hand, He leaned up to place a kiss on Harry's lips then he went back down to finish his job. He started to lick the top of Harry's length , he could feel Harry twitching beneath him , Louis head started bobbing up and down , Harry grabbed louis hair pushing him up and down although he didn't need help with that , Louis was already extremely good at giving blowjobs. Louis pushed Harry's length right down to the back of his throat , letting harry release in his mouth. He felt the warm mixture go down his throat as he swallowed it.

"Told you i'd be quick babe" Louis winked.

"shhhh you" Harry placed his finger on Louis lips. 

"thank you for the best two years Harry , i wouldn't of chose anyone else to spend this time with! Many more years to come. I want to spend the rest of my life with you Harry" Louis smiled. 

"and to you Louis , thank you for helping me become who i am today. I wouldn't be here without you Louis. I love you , i really do and one day i will marry you. I promise you that now" Harry kissed Louis.

And that was it Harry and Louis fell asleep , looking forward to what the future held for them.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This may not be the best of story's you have read , but if you made it this far i just want to say thank you! I hope you enjoyed my work :)

Hope you are all well , once again thank you so much for reading , i hope use all enjoyed


End file.
